


Humble beginnings

by shoyslayer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Gen, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), baby's first fic, still mad we got no backstory for her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyslayer/pseuds/shoyslayer
Summary: Miaya Gekkougahara wasn't the type to stand out.Her story, like many other aspects of her, was not something she would think would be significant in the long run.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever serious fic... But to be honest I was just really Danganronpa 3 completely skipped over Miaya and giving her a proper backstory despite her being a pretty important character in the Danganronpa universe. Since she's very important to me, I thought I'd try to piece a backstory of my own together for her. I hope you like it!

Reading the situation or the feeling of a certain event has always been something that seemed almost second-hand... For someone like Miaya Gekkougahara, at the very least. It was all simply data placed on a spectrum, and you’d only need to objectively draw conclusions related to what you know. She always had a firm grasp of what was going on in someone’s heart, no matter how much they tried to hide it: Body movement, changes in tone and choice of words were her greatest allies. 

However… expressing her own emotions has been difficult. Miaya could only assume things were this way to not give her an unfair advantage over others, but whenever it came to express her emotions, she could never find it comfortable to speak. Many countless efforts to get her thoughts out there were met with her lips simply not complying, or her finding herself at a loss of words. 

This was, of course, troublesome for someone who wanted to work as a therapist. What good is reading one’s emotions if you can’t find the voice to help them with it? Some people find ease in just putting their troubles out in the air, but some need the extra help of someone who can sympathize and offer advice. She tried forcing herself to speak, but she could only churn out about two words at a time, and none of them made any contextual sense.   
For the time being, she resolved the issue by writing what she wanted to say on notes she’d show whoever’s been seeking her advice. It’s not the most comfortable solution, and it made her look like some kind of mechanical device more than a normal human, but it worked. Word of her skill was spread around, and so her reserved personality gained more recognition with the times. 

When the time came, a letter appeared in the mailbox to her house. She could only guess this was related to this one man who’d come to heed her advice with a canteen full of alcohol and intentions she couldn’t always quite grasp. His concerns were genuine, but there always seemed to be something else on his plate.   
Even if she were really to dig deeper and try to figure if that was true or not, the fact still stands: It’s a recommendation letter to Hope’s Peak Academy, and she had no reason to decline the offer. She’d only heard about this school from idle talk between people her age, and she never really delved into it other than that.   
Nonetheless, it was welcome. 

A new, and possibly positive part of her life was about to begin. Excitement washing over her in a suprising matter, she went ahead and managed to speak about it to her parents.   
Humble beginnings for now, Miaya supposed.


	2. The First Year

If there were any words that could fully describe the feeling Hope’s Peak Academy’s main building gave out, “grand” and “imposing” would surely be among them. Miaya could only think that even if you were a complete stranger to this land and were to come across this place, your eyes wouldn’t miss it.  
Such a feeling.. Was new to her. Nothing could really tell how these three years would go, and hesitation passed her mind as she slowly made her way to the main gate. 

However… her first year through was nothing to write home about. Maybe because it just simply paled in comparison to the rest of her time in this facility, but even when asked, she couldn’t pinpoint anything of note towards the first year.  
She remembers the entrance ceremony, and it’s vibrance. Meeting her classmates was surely exceptional, but she could never really form any meaningful relationships with any of them; A smile in the morning, some occasional smalltalk, and when it came to it, some collaboration. Other than that? Nothing of note. Perhaps she helped a few with some issues, but even then it was nothing major. 

Most of them were busy practicing their craft and since attending class wasn’t mandatory, Miaya would often find herself alone. She wasn’t sure if she should make any strong notes about her sociability from that, so she didn’t. 

Instead, Miaya Gekkougahara decided to spend her time honing her skill more, and trying to work on her speaking abilities a bit more. In the end, both improved a little, but nothing too grand. 

It was only the end of the year that brought in new inspirations and aspirations. Since they were done with all their tests, the staff presented them with the thing that should occupy their minds for the remainder of their time there: A project that they would lead to improve one aspect of humanity they deem fit. “As long as it is something that can bring a positive outcome, the sky's the limit” was the instruction they were given. Everything else was free reign, including asking for help from other students if it required it. 

Somehow, that alone made Miaya wholly invested in trying it out. For a person like her, who can’t always express herself in words, leaving her mark with an action almost seemed completely natural to her.  
Of course, that means that it’d have to be really impressive. Yet… that didn’t seem to strike her down. 

With that…. Miaya Gekkougahara took her first steps towards making her mark on history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! I was in a fairly busy couple of weeks recently.  
> Can't really say too much about this chapter, sadly. It's mostly just a bridge between the more interesting bits that are to come, so there's not much going on. I hope you still enjoy it though!


End file.
